Reconstrucción
by Leah-Riddle
Summary: Luego de haber roto con Darien, Serena de prepara para ser Reina sin su ayuda, y las Sailor trabajan en la reconstrucción del Milenio de Plata. Nuevos enemigos... ¿O viejos? y el nuevo ¿Nuevo? amor de Serena. Pista: Regresan las Sailor Stars.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Una visita nada esperada.

La señora Tsukino echó un vistazo a la calle por la ventana antes de volver a concentrarse en el guiso que estaba preparando.

- ¿Aún no llega Serena? – preguntó a su hijo.

- No. Pero debe estar con sus amigas ¿Verdad?

La mujer asintió distraídamente. Sabía perfectamente qué su hija no estaba con las amigas. Con un suspiró, recordó el notable cambio producido en ella.

Su mejor amiga, Rei Hino, le había confesado en secreto que Serena había roto con su novio, pero muy en lo profundo, sabía que había algo más, había...madurado. Sí, esa era la palabra. ¡Serena Tsukino había madurado!

Lo que la preocupaba...era que no sabía por qué.

Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y quitándose el delantal salió al recibidor.

- Madre mía ¿Quién estará afuera a con éste tiempo?

Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a una niña de unos catorce años en la puerta. Era bastante bonita, de ojos púrpuras y cabellos oscuros hasta los hombros.

- Buenas noches, señora, disculpe, ¿Se encontraría Serena?

- No, pero niña pasa por favor, estás empapada – dijo preocupada mirando la tormenta.

- No hay ningún... – pero antes de que la turbada niña pudiese agregar algo, al instinto maternal de la señora Tsukino se había apoderado de ella, arrastrándola dentro de la casa. Y sin que supiera cómo, estaba sentada en la cocina, con una taza de chocolate caliente y un inmenso plato de galletas.

- ¿Así que eres amiga de mi hija?- preguntó con un sonrisa.

La chica asintió.

- Soy Hotaru Tomoe – dijo, reparando en qué no se había presentado.

- Es un nombre muy bonito. Jamás lo había escuchado.

Hotaru sonrió. Ya sabía de dónde había sacado su carácter su Princesa. Pero de repente recordó. ¡Su Princesa!

- ¿Es normal que Serena llegue tan tarde?

La mujer se sentó enfrente de la niña.

- Lo ha sido desde hace un tiempo...

- ¿Desde que terminó con Darien?

- Exacto- respondió sorprendida- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- La conozco muy bien. Ellos se querían mucho señora.

- Pero aún así...ese cambio en ella...

Hotaru se sintió mal al ocultarle la razón de ese cambio a una mujer tan bondadosa. ¿Pero cómo decirle que su hija finalmente se estaba preparando para su misión de ser una Reina? Aunque no se casase con Darien, Setsuna se había ocupado de la reconstrucción del Milenio de Plata, dónde Serena reinaría.

La mujer nuevamente se colocó el delantal y siguió con la comida.

- Te quedarás a cenar ¿Verdad Hotaru?

- Pero... señora yo no... - ¿Compartir la mesa con su Princesa?

- Vamos, ¡estoy segura de que a Serena le encantará verte!

- Yo no quisiera incomodar – replicó finalmente, muy turbada.

- ¿Incomodar? ¡Niña! En los últimos años, Serena ha traído a vivir a dos niñas encantadoras...

- ¿Rini?

- ¿La conoces? Pues si.. a Rini. Qué niña tan linda. La quiero como si fuese mi nieta. Y Podría jurar, por más raro que te suene, que es como una hija para Serena.

Hotaru sonrió. Sí. Podía hacerse a la idea.

En ese momento entró Sammy a la cocina. Saludó a Hotaru y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, completamente ruborizado y echándole de vez en cuándo miradas fugaces.

Unos minutos más tarde escucharon el sonido de una llave en la puerta.

-Parece que tu amiga finalmente ha llegado...-suspiró la señora Tsukino.

En eso entró Serena se la cocina, empapada de pies a cabeza.

Besó a su madre y reparó en la niña qué se había levantado respetuosamente al ver a su futura soberana.

- ¡Hotaru! – gritó corriendo a abrazarla.

- ¡Prin..! ¡Serena!

- Tanto tiempo si verte... ¿Cuándo llegaron a la ciudad?

- Hace dos horas – rió la niña – y no soportaba las ganas de verla...verte. Haruka y Michiru pensaron en venir, pero como ya era muy tarde decidieron hacerlo mañana.

- ¿Y Setsuna?

- Ella se quedará un tiempo más.

- Ya veo..

En eso su madre intervino al ver a la pequeña asfixiándose.

- Serena...deja a la pobre criatura. Si quieres hacer algo productivo, convéncela de quedarse a cenar.

- ¡Claro que lo harás! ¿Verdad?

- Pero yo...

- Te quedarás a comer – dijo autoritariamente pero con una sonrisa. Sabía que el instinto de Hotaru no le permitiría negarse a una orden suya.

- De acuerdo..si no es molestia...

-¡Claro que no!-terció la madre – Y Serena ve a cambiarte por favor, no quiero que te resfríes.

- De acuerdo. Ven Hotaru...

Las dos jóvenes subieron al dormitorio de Serena.

- Me alegra tanto verte...

- También a mi, Princesa...

- ¿No hay forma de que dejes de llamarme princesa? Somos amigas. Por favor, llámame Serena.

- Lo intentaré- respondió.- ¡Si viera que bonito está quedando el Milenio de Plata!

- Lo imagino. Me gustaría tanto volver...

- Y al resto de sus antiguos habitantes también. Y han prometido lealtad a su próxima reina. Y cómo han circulado los rumores de que es la reencarnación de la Reina Serenidad...están ansiosos por conocerla.

- Y yo por conocerlos a ellos – dijo con un suspiro.

- Le queda muy bien su nuevo corte de cabello Princesa...digo Serena.

- Te lo agradezco – dijo mirándose en un espejo – aunque me siento tan rara... – había renunciado a su antiguo peinado y se lo había cortado a mitad de la espalda, lo que le daba más madurez. – Por cierto...mi hermanito te ha estado mirando mucho – añadió con una mirada pícara.

- ¡Princesa! – balbuceó sonrojándose y haciendo que Serena estallase en carcajadas.

La muchacha se había puesto una pollera beige y una camisa roja, y se colocó el broche de transformación.

- ¿Vamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre.

Hotaru asintió. Definitivamente, su amada Princesa nunca cambiaría del todo.

Habían terminado de comer, con una muy risueña Serena, una muy divertida madre, y una Hotaru y un Sammy completamente sonrojados mirándose de vez en cuando.

Pero cómo ninguna velada es perfecta...

La puerta se abrió con un violento chasquido. Serena y Hotaru se levantaron bruscamente. Inconscientemente, las jóvenes llevaron la mano a sus broches de transformación.

En ese momento entró una mujer de cabello azul eléctrico. En la mano llevaba lo que parecía ser una rosa de cristal negro.

- Megera – murmuró Hotaru – Princesa salga de aquí – susurró a Serena, quién no se movió.

La mujer sonrió con frialdad y miró a Sammy y a su madre.

- Ustedes pueden irse. No tengo nada con ustedes.

- No abandonaremos a las chicas – dijo la señora Tsukino, con mucha más valor del que sentía, sin saber que pretendía esa extraña.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró a Hotaru.

- ¿Sabes? Tu predecesora jamás me cayó bien. Por ende, tú tampoco – dijo apuntándola con la rosa, de la cuál salió un chorro de luz negra. Pero no le dio a Hotaru.

Serena de había interpuesto. La Luz la levantó y la arrojó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que ésta se hundió.

- ¡PRINCESA! – gritó la niña corriendo hacia ella.

- Tu Princesa es una estúpida como lo fue Serenity – sentenció sonriendo Megera. – Siempre pensando antes en los demás.

Serena miró fijamente a Hotaru. No quería hacerlo delante de su familia (demasiado sorprendida para hablar) pero no tenía opción.

- ¡Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Saturno!

- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon!

- ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de la Señora Tsukino y Sammy, aparecieron Sailor Saturn y Sailor Moon, aunque ésta última muy debilitada.

- Las reuniones familiares con pocas y duran poco, por eso no te permitiremos interrumpirlas. Somos dos Sailor Scouts que luchan por el Amor y la Justicia. Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

- Y yo soy la Sailor de la Destrucción. Soy Sailor Saturn. Y te castigaré en el nombre del Planeta Saturno.

- ¿Ya terminaron? Me sé sus discursitos de memoria – ironizó lanzándoles otro rayo.

- ¡Campo de energía!

- Bien,al parecer la niña sabe jugar. Bien, ya que les gustan las presentaciones lo haré. Soy una de las Tres Furias Vengadoras. Y he venido con el simple propósito de conocer a la encarnación de la adorable Serenity...y matarla. Aunque la chica Saturno me resulta bastante más fastidiosa a decir verdad.

- Te damos la oportunidad de irte – advirtió Sailor Moon.

- Vaya vaya Princesa. No ha perdido su arrogancia.

En ese momento, Serenity, Serena o Sailor Moon, como prefieran tomó su cetro lanzándole un destello rosa, que dio de lleno sobre Megera, provocándole un corte en la mejilla.

- La van a pagar muy caro mocosas...

- ¿No nos lo digas? Pues, primero deberás pelear con nosotras.

Tres mujeres acababan de entrar en la habitación. Megera las miró despectivamente.

- ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

- Hemos atravesado la oscuridad de la noche. Y la atmósfera de éste planeta. Somos tres estrellas fugaces.

- Soy Sailor Star Fighter.

- Soy Sailor Star Healer.

- Y yo soy Sailor Star Maker.

- Las Sailor Star Ligths han llegado – Gritaron.

- Que miedo – dijo Megera – Pero sinceramente su poesía me ha gustado más que la de las otras dos – concedió lanzándoles un rayo.

- ¡Laser de estrella fugaz!

- ¡Infierno estelar!

- ¡Polvo de Estrella fugaz!

Al recibir los tres impactos, Megera cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna!

La peliazul usó su rosa para crear un portal.

- Ustedes van a pagar caro por esto – les gritó a las Star Ligths – Y ustedes...ya lo pagaron hace tiempo – añadió dirigiéndose hacia Sailor Moon y Saturn, y desapareciendo por el portal.

- Miren esto...las dejamos por un año y ya no pueden defenderse sin nosotras – bromeó Healer.

- Muy graciosas – rió Serena quitándose la transformación. Hotaru hizo lo mismo. Pero no las Star Ligths.

Finalmente Sammy logró hablar.

- ¿Quién era esa mujer?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- Niñas...me deben..una explicación – susurró la señora Tsukino antes de desmayarse.

Hola! Espero que las haya gustado este capítulo. Les pido por favor un Review porque es la única forma de saber si les gusta o no mi historia! También les pido que pasen por una de mis historias, bastante más rara, que es un cross over sailor moon - harry potter.

Un beso enorme y espero sus criticas y sugerencias.

Lía.


	2. Doloroso Recordar

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, sino de Naoko Takeuchi.

_Capítulo II_

_Doloroso Recordar_

Serena se encontraba aún muy débil. La energía negra de lo que sea que fuese esa rosa, había penetrado profundamente entre sus costillas. No pudo disimularlo, ya que un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sammy, con timidez inusitada. No podía creer que su llorona hermana mayor fuera la hermosa y valiente mujer que había visto segundos atrás.

- Fantástica – respondió con un sonrisa – fíjate como está mamá, por favor.

- Sólo está desmayada Princesa – respondió con rapidez Hotaru.

- Igualmente, vamos a subirla al dormitorio – dijo la joven levantándose, pero dio un paso y cayó al suelo, a lo que su hermano corrió hacia ella. Pero alguien se le adelantó.

- Apártate, niño. – ordenó Sailor Star Healer – empujándolo y arrodillándose al lado de Serena – tal vez yo pueda hacer algo con eso – comentó la mujer guiñándole un ojo. ¡Poder de Curación Estelar!

La rubia muchacha cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una calidez invadía todo su cuerpo, además de su herida. Unos segundos más tarde, se sintió renovada y sin dolor. Los abrió con una dulce sonrisa, provocado otra por parte de Sailor Healer, y una risa por parte de Sailor Star Figther.

- ¿Qué dije yo? Sin nosotras no pueden arreglarse.

Sailor Star Maker amagó una sonrisa, ya que una entera en ella era extraño, y alzó a la señora Tsukino.

- Yo la llevaré – se ofreció.

- Te lo agradezco. Sammy, ellas son Sailor Star Maker, Figther, y la encantadora dama que te empujó es Healer.

- ¿Vas a reprochármelo siempre, verdad? – rió la joven.

- Sammy, acompaña a Maker al dormitorio de mamá.

- Por supuesto.

Manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, el chico acompañó a la muchacha castaña hacia la planta alta.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Hotaru a las Sailor Star Lights.

- Sentimos una presencia maligna justo en casa de Bombón – respondió Sailor Figther, provocando que Serena se sonrojara al escuchar ese sobrenombre luego de tanto tiempo – pensamos que si había algún enemigo cerca, ella no podría transformarse.

- Evidentemente nos equivocamos – terció Sailor Healer.

- No teníamos opción – replicó la rubia – después de todo era eso o nosotras. Y ahora...¿Qué rayos le diré a mamá?

- Le daré un consejo que usted me dio Princesa. Diga la verdad.

- Oh muy bien Hotaru. ¿Se lo digo yo o lo haces tú? "Lamento haberte preocupado con lo de hoy mamá, pero en realidad soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon, y debo defender el mundo. Por cierto, también soy la futura NeoReina Serenidad, y en cuánto tenga la oportunidad me iré a vivir a la Luna"

- Bueno, cuándo lo dices así...

- Aún no estoy lista para decírselo.

- Entonces sé creativa – sugirió Fighter.- ¿Por cierto, tú no deberías tener esa espadita larga, cuyo nombre todavía no puedo memorizar, que da miedo y con la cuál deberías haberle rebanado esa cabeza azul?

La jovencita lo miró fríamente. Las Outher Scouts no se llevaban muy bien con las Starlights.

- Lo siento, pero dudaba muchísimo de que golpear a una puerta y entrar con una guadaña (Así es idiota, no es un nombre tan complicado) fuese una forma muy diplomática de llegar. La próxima vienes tú con ella ¿Quieres?

- ¿No puede aparecer al transformarte?

- ¿Tu eres o sólo te haces? ¿Qué pretendes que me salga por la nariz?

- Chicas es suficiente – intervino Sailor Maker que bajaba por la escalera junto con un confundido Sammy .

- ¿Quién era la mujer? Me resultó familiar – preguntó Serena.

- Su nombre es Megera – respondió La chica que olvidó su hoz – ella y sus hermanas, Alecto y Tisífone son conocidas como las Tres Furias vengadoras. En el Milenio se las llamaba Erinias, y creo que aquí son las Euménides.

- Yo oí hablar de ellas – interrumpió Sammy, sorprendiendo a todas – en la escuela. Pensé que eran un mito. Son quiénes se encargan de vengar los crímenes de Sangre.

- Exactamente – confirmó Hotaru, provocando que el niño se ruborizara.

- ¿Pero que tenemos que ver nosotras con crímenes de sangre?

- Existió una vez un Reino conocido como el Milenio de la Llama Eterna. Era el Imperio hermano del Milenio de Plata.

- ¿Hermano? – preguntó Serena desconcertada.

- Exacto. Sus reinas eran hermanas.

- Eso quiere decir qué...

- Por favor Princesa. Déjeme terminar y responderé todas sus preguntas.

- De acuerdo.

- Como todas ustedes saben, cuándo el Caos comenzó a producir estragos en la galaxia, se firmó el Pacto Interplanetario más grande de la historia, entre los planetas del Sistema Solar. Sin embargo, el poder de la Reina Methalia era superior al de todos. Uno a uno, los Planetas fueron cayendo bajo el Eterno Silencio, para no volver a resurgir. Quiénes lograron escapar, buscaron refugio en el Milenio de Plata. La Reina Serenity les brindó refugio, pero eso sólo aumentó su preocupación y su responsabilidad. Al enterarse de esto, los Reyes del Milenio de la llama Eterna mostraron descontento, argumentando que priorizaba el bienestar de extraños antes qué el de su propia gente. La Reina Serenity, sólo dijo que iba a ayudar a los refugiados de la misma forma en que hubiese esperado que ellos hubiesen ayudado a su pueblo. Su esposo la apoyó plenamente, y se produjo una ruptura entre el Milenio de Plata y el de la Llama Eterna.

" Éste fue el principio del Fin. El próximo blanco de Methalia era el Milenio de la Llama Eterna. A pesar de las diferencias, Serenity envió ayuda pero fue muy tarde.

- ¿Sus Sailor de la Llama no pudieron defender su Planeta? – preguntó Sailor Healer con un hilo de voz, pero Hotaru negó con la cabeza.

- Enloquecieron al ver a sus Reyes y a su gente muerta.

- ¿Cómo que enloquecieron?

- Destrozadas por el dolor, causaron estragos en el lugar a tal punto que los pocos ciudadanos que pudieron escaparon, entre ellas Alecto, Megera y Tisífone. La desolación del Planeta fue total. Las Sailor Primas, es decir, aquellos "dobles" a falta de una mejor palabra, usaron sus ataques contra su propio mundo y contra sus amigas. La Tierra de desquebrajó bajo los constantes ataques de Sailor Uranus, los mares se desbordaron por orden de Sailor Neptune. Las ciudades se incendiaron hasta reducirse a cenizas bajo el mando de Sailor Mars. El granizo destrozó lo demás por Mercury. Para hacer una larga historia corta, basta decir que sólo Sailor Saturn mantuvo su cordura. Y al ver el inmenso caos reinante utilizó la única arma que le quedaba.

- Ella...-comenzó Serena

- Así es Princesa. Destruyó su mundo. A Tal punto que quedó inhabitable. Todavía hoy se lo puede ver Brillando incandescentemente, para recordarnos que una vez existió.

- ¿Dónde?

- En el centro de nuestro Sistema.

El silencio fue sepulcral.

- Y esas Sailor... –comenzó Figther.

- Fueron revividas junto con las del Milenio de Plata. Comparten el cuerpo de las Sailor de este mundo. Ahora son una. Sin embargo, las Furias no dejaron de culpar a la Reina. Y Ahora buscan venganza. Jamás pensé que las vería de nuevo.

- Eso lo explica. Mañana hablaremos con las chicas. Deberemos explicarles esto Hotaru...¿Y...la hermana de mi madre?

La jovencita esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- También revivió. ¿No sabe quién es, Princesa?

- No...

- Su nombre era Diana, Princesa. Pro ahora ha resurgido como Mina Aino. Sailor Venus, protectora del Amor y de la Belleza.

UHHH que suspenso !

Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado!

Mil gracias a Michiru Kou, Dulce María Altomirano SailorAngel7, Marisa Makou Tati Jane Potter y Umi Kou, quién además me dejo un Review en Harry Potter conoce a las Sailor Scouts.

Un Beso y espero que me cuenten que opinan!

Lia


End file.
